


Blood

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Established Relationship, I mean considering vampires....... it's a given, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: ‘Things you said with my lips on your neck’





	Blood

Blood. The smell hit him as soon as Mercutio came close, and normally Tybalt wouldn’t have reacted. They rarely fed together, after all, and he had himself fed only a short time before. No, it was the undercurrent carrying the blood, the way Mercutio moved, the smile that was just a tad too easy and satisfied.

A growl forced its way out of Tybalt’s throat as he pushed Mercutio up against the wall. The force he used would have resulted in shattered bones had Mercutio been human. As it was it was the cement behind Mercutio’s back that protested as it cracked. Mercutio only smiled, amusement lightning up his eyes.

“Where have you been?” Tybalt pushed his lips against Mercutio’s neck, tasting the skin and feeling the stolen blood flow just beneath the surface. It was warm.

“Heh. Is that really something you need to ask, Tybi, oh sweetness of my life? Out. Feeding.” Mercutio hummed and stroked Tybalt’s back, simply tilting his head back when Tybalt grazed his neck with sharp fangs.

His reaction was what told Tybalt he had been right. Normally Mercutio would have responded to his invasive question with a grin that didn’t do a thing to hide his uncovered fangs, taunts on his tongue daring Tybalt to continue his line of questioning. Jealousy rose like a swarm of buzzing insects inside of him, filling his head with half-finished thoughts and white noise.

Gripping Mercutio’s shoulders even harder Tybalt buried his fangs in Mercutio’s neck, earning a long moan and a hand desperately pulling at his hair.

“I don’t care who you were with,” Tybalt muttered with bloody lips against Mercutio’s neck, licking the wound he had caused. “It doesn’t matter, because I’ll remove every memory of them from your mind.”

Mercutio chuckled breathlessly and pulled up Tybalt’s head to crush their mouths together, viciously biting Tybalt’s lips with the fangs he had stopped hiding. Tybalt closed his eyes and moaned, but then turned Mercutio around and pressed him up against the wall. He had an objective, and he wouldn’t let Mercutio distract him from pursuing it the way he wanted.


End file.
